


The Way You See It

by wackledoodle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Memory Loss, Sad, Shadow is the best, Slight memory lost, improvement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackledoodle/pseuds/wackledoodle
Summary: per·cep·tionpərˈsepSH(ə)n/nounthe ability to see, hear, or become aware of something through the senses.Amy Rose loses her sight. She finds that it later becomes difficult to do the most simple of things and will have to finally face reality. Shadamy and Sonamy included.Originally uploaded on my wattpad.





	The Way You See It

       The faint beeping of the heart monitor grew less faint and more close, eventually stirring the pink anthropomorphic hedgehog out of her slumber. Heavy eyelids started to open, resulting in the heart monitor making a unsymmetrical noise since she didn't know her whereabouts.

       Didn't she just open her eyes? She wiped them meekly...but everything was so misty.

       "Hello?" she calls out faintly. It felt as if her voice hasn't been used in weeks.

 

 

 

       Or six months.

       The door located to the left of the room creaked on its hinges when it was open, she turns in that direction. "Ms. Rose! You're awake! Thank goodness!" the person sounded shock beyond belief. Her eyebrows furrow tiredly in confusion. Who?

       She recognized that voice... But why? "Who are you? Why am I here? And why can't I see?" There was a slight hitch in the male's breathing, as if he were debating whether or not to answer the question . It made her heart monitor hike up a notch.

       "Ms. Rose..." She quickly took notice of the hesitation. He then spoke softly, not wanting her to lose sanity.

       She waits patiently.

 

 

       "You've been in a coma for half a year and...you also lost the ability to see."

 

       The heart monitor went off the charts. The doctor quickly rushed to get a needle and injected it into her arm once he got a grip of her. 'Perhaps it would be best to call her friends' he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments folks


End file.
